


Doctor Who: Heaven

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Coal Hill School, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, London, Love, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: He had never seen the sky since birth, though his eyes were fixed on it every day. One day, according to his wish, he wanted to see the beauty of it and that wish is fulfilled ... But in a very different way than he had ever dreamed of.





	Doctor Who: Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here again a short one shot. I hope you like him.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are welcome, but are left to everyone's free choice.
> 
> Have fun and...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N3lq7QEZMj4

 

Doctor Who: Heaven

London/England/Europe 

„Can not you pay attention?!“

Startled, she stopped, looked around, but could not see anyone until she noticed the man, who seemed to feel for something with his hand.

When she noticed the object, she swallowed, then picked it up and passed it on to him.  
„I'm sorry, I did not see you. Come, you can take my hand.“

She wanted to reach for his arm, but he slammed her hand away or at least tried ...  
„Now do not be so stubborn and at least let me help you get up.“

He only grumbled, but let it go on. When he stood on his feet again, she handed him the object, which he literally tore from her hand and made his way without saying thank you.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

≈What I have wished in all my years, was to see the sky and I'm very sure that I did it today≈

He had long considered how to begin the first movement.

≈Everyone says that you can fall in love only at first glance and just that moment caught me where I least expected it.

But I did not fall in love with her in this way and that will never work, I fell in love with her voice≈

He paused, fumbled for his cup of tea, and listened to the words again.  
It felt so right and so wrong.

≈II know I ought to have thanked her, but at that moment I was just too shocked, too shocked by the feelings that collapsed on me. And yet I also heard that she had to be younger, much younger than me. Even though I did not know what I looked like, as well as when I was blind from my birth, I was also aware that I was getting old, that my years were numbered.

And surely she had a friend. How should someone like her be alone?

And the bad thing is that my feelings for the strange girl will not just disappear, as much as I would try≈

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

In front of Coal Hill School was this one bank, where he had been sitting every day for weeks, just keeping his eyes fixed on the sky and seeing nothing.

These weeks had changed a lot between them. Weeks where they became friends.

He had found out where she worked and had been here one day, waiting outside the building until she came outside. Even though he did not know what she looked like, he still knew who she was.

„Clara!“

She had stopped by her name, the sound. As she slowly turned, she saw him standing there, leaning his cane next to her. She wanted to leave, if she were silent, he would hardly notice, but then she changed her mind and went straight to him.

„Hello.“  
"Hello. I wanted to apologize for the way I approached you the other day. It's just that many think I'm helpless because of the fact that I'm blind.“

She just looked at him. These words seemed to have been really hard for him, and yet he had spoken to her.

„It is not bad. From where do you know my name.“  
„I have a good ear and heard it once during a conversation. I'm sorry, but I was hoping we could become friends.“

And since then he has always been here for her break. At first they had only talked about trivial things, but she also learned that he was a writer and had even published two novels. But he wanted to write the latest one with her.

„I do not think I can do that.“  
„You are an English teacher, so you will have a talent for it too.“

She knew he was trying to persuade her, but she was afraid to spend more time with him.  
The problem was that she fell in love with him more and more with each meeting. But what about him?  
He did not know what she looked like and did not belong to it? Was not it one of the requirements? Did not it mean love at first sight?

„No it does not.“  
„What?“  
„You certainly wonder how I can like you if I do not know when I'm in front of me. If I've never seen what looks like the voice that I hear over and over again.“

John leaned back.  
„I have always wished to see the sky, but how could I, if this possibility is not given to me. And yet I love the sky. I can feel when the sun is shining, I can feel when it gets colder, but you do not need your eyes for that. And that's the same with you, Clara Oswald. I do not see you with my eyes, but with my heart and that very heart wonders why you want to spend so much time with an old, blind and sometimes grumpy man instead of having friends of your age.“

„If I had to be honest then the truth would be that I find children of my age childish. You are really grown up. Anyway, I will not please anyone. My father almost had a heart attack back then, when I introduced him to my girlfriend, because he would get an infarct with you.“

„Did not you tell me about your stepmother? If you really want to get rid of them then we could make it this way.“

She laughed, but she was also glad that he did not raise the issue because of her bisexuality.  
In contrast, it seemed he was more worried that her friendship might end than meeting someone.

Even though he was in love with her, he was also aware that there could never be a relationship that went beyond friendship between them.

„I have to go, unfortunately“, she got up, „we leave tomorrow morning and I have agreed to come as a guard.“

His heart sank. That meant he could not see her for a while.

„I'll miss you during the four weeks, John.“

Now his heart really stopped, but he did not show it, but wished her well.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The next four weeks were really the worst of his life for him. He used to never have a problem with being alone, but at the time there was no Clara Oswald, who was constantly thinking. The woman he loved more than he ever imagined and who only regarded him as a friend.

And today was finally the day when the two classes would return, but all these students and teachers cared for him a little, he had been there only for one person extra early in the morning, in case the classes but rather would come back.

He had not told her he would be here, so it was only normal that she flinched as he touched her shoulder.

„John!“  
He had no time to answer as she pulled him into a hug.  
„I missed you so much“, she admitted as she put her head to his chest. His heart was probably running a marathon, it hit so fast and he was aware that she had to notice. But instead of letting go of him and asking if everything is alright, she deepened the hug.

„I love you, John“, she whispered, but then he realized that she only said it as a friend ... but not as he had wished for many weeks.

„Hey, Clara!“

John listened and realized that someone was approaching. He could hear it at the footsteps approaching. Not to mention that he had no desire to be interrupted now.

„Oh, Danny...“  
„Because you know...“  
„I'm sorry, I already told you I can not go out with you.“

„Because of him? The guy could be your dad.“  
„And you could be my brother.“  
„I am not!“

Clara took a deep breath, she just could not lose control now.  
„And John is not my dad. Look, I really like you a lot, but not in the way you might want it.“

„Okay“, he finally said, „but if he ever does anything to you, you know who to turn to.“  
She nodded and thanked him for it.

„Why should I hurt you?“, John wanted to know when they were alone again.  
The two coaches had left again and the rest of the students and teachers were either on their way home or still in the school building.

So you were alone here.

„I would never hurt you.“  
„I know and that's one of the reasons I love you, John Basil Smith.“

He took a few steps backwards.  
„And I thought I was blind. Did you look at me?“  
„I have and I do it now and what I see is the man I love. I love you, do you understand? I did not choose it, it's...“

He suddenly pulled her close and closed her lips with his. At first she was rather frightened about his action, but then wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his back, the other in his hair. His hands, on the other hand, lay on her waist as he squeezed her tighter, deepening the kiss, begging for entry, and granting it to him.

≈I have always wanted only one thing and this wish was finally granted to me. I saw him, the sky≈

The end.


End file.
